Walking in the dark
by Heart broken Writer
Summary: Sometimes Courage comes from deep within. Sometimes our light burns brightness when in the dark. This words could describe her Riku x iC
1. Chapter 1

**Walking in the dark**

Opening

___(Listen to "Simple and Clean (Plantib Remix) by Utada Hikari")_

_First Instrumental_

**I have these weird dreams**

**Of faraway place and strange people**

**I wonder, is what I know real or is there more?**

A girl was floating in the crystal clear ocean. She had shoulder length pale brown hair that was curled at the hair ends giving it a messy look. Her skin was light tanned and she had a frail body. She wore long sleeved white night dress that stopped at mid-thigh. She wore pale purple long slim pants. A silver circular charm that had a dove outlined engraved on it, was attached to a frail silver chain that glinted in the filtered watery light.

_Oooooohhhhhhh_

_Second instrumental_

She suddenly opened her eyes to reveal the intense hazel that lurked beneath her blinking eye lids.. She was on a grassy hill under a sakura tree. She was in a white and blue middle school sailor uniform. It was white shirt with a blue sailor tie accompanied with a matching blue skirt. She wore white anklet socks with black mary-jane ballet flats. She looked at the above her two see 2 girls smiling down at her.

1 was tall and had a wide grin on her face. She had bleach blonde hair that was in a bob cut that reached her shoulder with a front fringe. She was dress in the same uniform but wore knee lace up boots. Black tight peeked out for her skirt and tucked into her boots.

The other was considerable shorter with also shoulder length midnight black hair that had dip dyes pink ends. Her eyes were deep green and she wore the uniform with short blue shorts.

Both girls helped her up and gave her big smiles. The brunette caught sight of something behind them as life engulfed them for a quick second.

_You've been giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

The brunette now wore a white t-shirt with a pleated grey skirt. She wore a matching silver scarf with tassels bits with her neck glinted underneath. She wore knee high grey socks with black, white and purple converse. Her hair was out of her face by a simple black headband.

The tall blonde was in a black tight singlet with ripped skinny jeans. She had a black and fluoro green studded belt with a black leather armband. She wore a black and white baseball cap with her hair down. She wore bright green Connie's.

The black haired girl was in a black sleeveless zip up hoodie with hot pink mini shorts. She wore knee high hot pink convers with pink and black arm warmer. She had a pink cat ear beanie on.

She felt them hug her and try to give her noggies.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we're older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said, "No_

_I don't think life is quite simple"_

The brunette ran past her friends towards a mysterious boy. He had silver hair that fell above his shoulders and sea foam green eyes. He was dressed in a yellow and black top with blue pants. He smirked at her and out stretched his hand. She stopped as she reached the shore line.

She looked behind her to see a young girl at the top of the beach motioning to come back. The girl had short brunette hair in a high ponytail that brushed at her collarbone. She wore a white t-shirt with orange sleeves. She wore jean short with white shoes.

The older turned back to the silver hair boy and with a determined look. She outstretched for his hand but was pulled under the water. She was pushed into a blonde.

She was now unconscious, in a dark ballroom, against the ground next to an unfamiliar red head. A small creature hovered above her sadly. 1 of 2 blondes ran over to her and gripped her and tried to shake her. He looked up to see the silvernette smirk at him and the blonde ran at him with a weapon in his hand.

The blonde was tall and very lean. He had spiked blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was dress black t-shirt with dark blue pants. On one pant leg had a red pouch strapped to it. Over top was a blue jacket. He wore white shoes and gloves.

The other blonde had black roots showing through. He had light green eyes and was taller than the girl but shorter than the first blonde. He wore red pants with a silver vest. He wore brown boots.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

"_Please, oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_it's hard to let it go_

The girl was now conscious and left alone surrounded by heartless and kept having her exits blocked by them. She looked down at a small creature that was cradled in her arms. He had a pale flesh pink body with a giant red nose and squishy matching red hair ball. Attached to a long single antenna was a clear diamond on the end of it. She squeezed her eyes shut

The gem started glowing in sync with the girl's necklace. An orb of light encased the pair. The creatures dissolved

_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me that's _

_When you came to me and said:_

"_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? _

She opened her eyes to see all the heartless gone and a girl grinning at her. The girl had long dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. She was as tall as her. She was dress in a black turtle neck with a fur lined jacket. The jacket that was teal leather with black bike pants. She gave the brunette a feral grin and out stretched her hand. She looked up from her and nodded.

The girl gripped it and they took off towards an unknown direction.

_When we are older you'll understand its enough_

_When I say so. And maybe some things are that simple_

The pair started running up a set of stairs towards a giant white door.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

"_Please, oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

As they reached the top the brunette turned to face a group of people. They were all gesturing for her to come back. She turned to face the girl beside her and the both grinned at each other. The brunette started to open the doors.

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

The girl stepped through the doors and started fall through the sky. She looked up to see the silver hair boy trying to grab her hand. She straightened out herself and closed her eyes. Her necklace shone and she became cased in light.

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

She moved her lips to mouth the words. She came crashing in to ocean and slowly sunk down. She was surrounded in a white light and it dissipated as she touched the ground. White doves flew up around her.

- 4 -


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Dreams

The brunette was in a night dress with a high modest button up neckline. She wore mid shin purple pyjama pants. Her hair felt to her shoulders.

**So much to do.**

**So little time.**

"Whose there?" She asked in a small voice. She stood on a mozaige glass floor. A red headed woman was the main feature with 3 head portraits of 3 others was the design.

**You mustn't be afraid to embrace your destiny.**

**To fight those who threaten you, you need a weapon.**

The floor shaked and vibrated as 3 pedestals appeared. Floating on the one directly to her left was a shield in a rose shaped. In was silver with a gold mocking bird engraved on it.

To her right was a child toy sword. The blade was rounded and looked ballonish. It was a lilac purple coloured with a white hilt. A pale blue gem shone from the hilt.

Right in front of her was a staffed. The rod was a comical golden yellow with a blue mouse headed figure.

**Chose the power you which to unlock within yourself first**

She stepped towards the staff. She gingerly reached out to it and felt a zap as her fingertips touched the shaft.

**Magic, can be used for great good but also for mass destruction. Do you choose this power?**

She shied away wanted to be given a choice to rethink. She stepped towards the shield.

**Protection, the power to defend those who cannot themselves. Do you choose this power?**

She withdrew her touch and turned towards the sword.

**Fighting Force, Can level those who stand against you in one sweep wether friend or foe. Do you choose this power?**

She stepped back and thought about what she wanted to choose. She nodded her head as she confirmed her choice. She walked towards the staff and grasped it.

**Are you sure this is the weapon you will use?**

She nodded and felt a surge of power go through her. The staff now let off a pale lilac glow.

**What with you give up in return?**

She walked towards the sword decisively.

**Are you sure?**

The platform beneath her shook at the sword disappeared. The platform disappeared beneath her.

She opened her eyes to find herself on another platform. It held 12 unfamiliar women in the mosaige design. She stood up and felt the staff still in her hand. She saw a pale see through door that felt solid to touch but she couldn't open it.

**The door is still closed.**

**Watch out!**

She turned around to see a small black creature approaching her. It had yellow eyes. She spread her feet apart and held the staff to her left. It ran at her and took a swipe at her. She attempted to hit away with her staff. Her staff simple passed through it not causing any damage.

**You need a weapon that can hurt the enemy. The door is still closed. The door is still closed.**

**Focus on fighting the darkness that seeks to consume the light.**

The girl closed her eyes and felt a thrum of power. Her silver angel wing charmed let of a faint glow. She reopened her eyes and her eyes were now paler with swirl of misty white adding to it but still possessed the same intensity, the intensity was greater. She took another swipe at her enemy and it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The girl stumbled back almost lifeless at her eyes returned to their original hue of deep hazel and her necklace stopped glowing. And rested against her chest. She touched her necklace in tired confusion.

**The door is now open,**

**But are you ready for what is on the other side?**

Steadying her courage ash ran towards the door and ran through it. She stumbled as she found her in a coble stone town square. There were four people around a water fountain. The first was a black haired girl. She was in a black and pink outfit.

"What are you scared of?" She asked with curiosity.

"I am scared of not facing my fears, failing those I care about, thunder and dogs," the brunette replied truthfully.

"But you know this already Aimee?" She added in confusion.

She walked up to a tall blonde girl who wore a punk outfit.

"What do you cherish?" She asked with a soft smiled.

"My friends, family and the memories I make, Music, art and the beach." The girl replied moving on.

The next one was a tall blonde boy dress in black, red and blue.

"What do you hope to do?" He asked.

"To grow stronger and fight for what I believe in, to get passing grades" She replied with a blush.

She approached the last blonde.

"Are you ready to start your journey?" He asked. She hesitated before answering.

"I will be ready as long as I know the road to take," She stated. The world around her started to shake and go dark. It collapsed around her. She let out a scream.

She woke up on one of the platforms. The pattern was of a dark brunette man.

**The light is a place of safety**

A beam of light was the only point of interest.

"Cause that isn't ominous at all," She whispered to herself. She felt a draw to the light. She took steps towards it.

**But closer to the light you are, the bigger the shadow becomes**

She looked behind her to see a huge shadow of her rise up. It was at least the size of a sky scraper. She started to back up in terror and reached the edged of the platform.

**As long as you are ready to fight there will be a weapon.**

She closed her eyes and fought back her terror. The charm on her necklace began to glow and let of a quiet bell chime. A small clear orb of light surrounded it as something formed in the girl's hand.

It was silver with an angel wing with as a reversed hand guard. The blade was shaped in a key shape but was altered. It was silver with purple accents. At the top quarter had a semi circle with 5 spikes of purple metal protruding from the silver.

She opened her eyes that were now a light pale colour that crackled with power more intense than the previous burst. She crouched and jumped up in the air and swung her blade upwards holding it in reverse. A shimmering crescent silver of silver energy was left behind. It pulsed before shooting at the black monstrosity.

She landed back on the ground at her eyes dimmed to their original shade of hazel and the energy crackled out. She fell to one knee weakly as her necklace lost it's shine. She felt her fear flood her as black hand of dark energy made a grab for her.

She crouched down and held her weapon infront of her. Her entire body became engulfed in dark energy despite her struggles.

- 3 -


End file.
